


Coeur Poison

by Skadia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, artist!Cas, ingeneer!dean, mention of pas selfharm, punk!Cas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skadia/pseuds/Skadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Dean échoua une troisième fois dans le lit de Castiel, peut être, éventuellement, si on regardait bien, avec l’angle d’esprit adapté, ce ne fut pas accidentel. Ou peut être que si. Mais Castiel n’allait pas s’en plaindre, après tout, dessiner un modèle endormi valait mieux que faire un portrait de mémoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coeur Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [androbeaurepaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/gifts).



> Notes : L'idée de base revient entièrement à Andromède qui voulait un UA où Dean serait ingénieur et Cas un punk artiste. Avec une histoire de canard et de frigo qui fuit.
> 
> Ensuite ça m'a un tout petit peu échappé mais j'espère quand même que ça lui plaira !
> 
> Le titre est celui de la chanson des Ramones "Poison Heart" dont je recommande l'écoute pour la lecture de ce qui va suivre !
> 
> ENJOY!

Dean grogna dans son sommeil, rien que les trois notes de piano de son réveil lui faisaient mal au crâne. Il ouvrit les yeux et le jour le frappa violemment, lui arrachant un gémissement. A tâtons il chercha le téléphone qui chantonnait sur la table de chevet pour arrêter la musique qui lui vrillait les tempes. Sans succès. Pourtant, le bruit s'arrêta et il n'entendit plus que l'écho distant des autres étudiants de l'immeuble qui passaient dans le couloir. Ceux qui n'avaient pas une gueule de bois monumentale.

Il lui fallut dix bonnes secondes embrumées pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucune raison logique au brusque silence de sa chambre. Dix autres de recherche frénétique de ses souvenirs de la veille pour se rendre compte qu'il ne se souvenait pas être rentré. Et environ deux de plus pour ouvrir de nouveau les yeux sur ce qui n'était définitivement PAS sa chambre.

D'abord les draps avaient une odeur. Pas une odeur désagréable, mais un parfum pas du tout familier. Ensuite, le lit n'était pas au bon endroit. Qui collait son lit au mur près de la porte ? Et pour finir, il y avait quelqu'un.

Un quelqu'un assis en tailleurs sur un gros fauteuil à roulettes, dos à la fenêtre, la tête penchée sur un immense carton à dessin dont ne dépassaient qu'une épaule pâle et quelques mèches de cheveux.

« Kesstufoula ? » Grogna Dean en se redressant, pataud comme un chaton.

L'individu leva les yeux de son papier. Il était à contre jour et regarder la fenêtre faisait physiquement mal à Dean. Le soleil aurait pu avoir l'amabilité de se voiler au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eut un café !

« Je me suis posé la même question toute la nuit. » Répondit une voix masculine un peu rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis plusieurs heures.

Dean s'assit sur le lit en répertoriant mentalement ses membres et ses vêtements. Tous en place aux endroits nécessaires à part ses chaussures, soigneusement alignées au pied du lit. Son dernier souvenir, c'était Benny commandant un cocktail spécial pour Charlie, une Lune Rousse. Un truc dont Dean s'était dit que ça devait être dégueulasse avant d'en descendre trois d'un coup. Il gémit quand une nouvelle décharge douloureuse lui vrilla le crâne. L'autre occupant de la pièce abandonna sa place au soleil et lui tendit un verre d'eau que Dean accepta avec reconnaissance. Le bras au bout de la main qui tenait le verre était tatoué et ce fut la première chose sur laquelle Dean se concentra en plissant les yeux.

Il y avait une très fine dague le long de l'avant bras, une croix entre le pouce et l'index taché d'encre, et de longues lignes tordues qui remontaient jusqu'à l'épaule ou elles fleurissaient en taches de gris sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à faire le point. Le reste disparaissait sous un débardeur trop grand, d'un noir délavé, déchiré par endroits et qui tenait par des épingles à nourrice. Il cligna des yeux en rendant le verre à son interlocuteur.

«Qu'est ce que je fous là ? » Il avait encore l'impression que sa gorge avait été passée au papier de verre mais il y avait un léger mieux.

« Je me pose la même question. » Répondit l'autre en s'éloignant pour poser le verre sur une table dans la partie cuisine qui disparaissait sous un improbable bazar de pinceaux, chiffons, papier, toiles, verres pleins d'eaux de rinçage. « Tu as toqué cette nuit et tu t'es allongé directement. »

Dean sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, il tenta de le cacher en enfilant ses chaussures.

« Désolé... on est dans quel bâtiment ? »

« Le C. Deuxième étage.» Répondit l'autre.

« Ah. J'habite au troisième. »

L'autre hocha la tête. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus à contre jour et que Dean y voyait plus clair, il remarqua la tignasse de cheveux noirs aux mèches bleues et le jean qui avait fait au moins deux guerres et trois chantiers à lui tout seul. Sa gène augmentait à mesure qu'un silence pesant s'installait.

« Heu... bon.. je … désolé pour le dérangement. » Bafouilla Dean en se levant un peu trop brusquement. Il retint vaillamment la nausée qui l'assaillit et fit un geste d'adieu de la main. « A plus. »

L'autre le regarda partir, haussa les épaules et se réinstalla à sa place près de la lumière, les yeux plissés sur son papier pour finir le lavis à l'encre de chine qui colorait le portrait endormi de Dean d'infinies nuances de gris. Il était à peu près content de celui là. C'était toujours mieux de dessiner avec un vrai modèle que de mémoire.

#

« « A plus ? » Dean, « A plus ? » » Charlie criait depuis environ une demi heure dans la cafétéria et Dean, qui se sentait déjà très méritant d'avoir assisté au cour de physique du matin était certain de ne pas mériter une telle torture.

« Vas y braille plus fort je suis à peu près sur qu'ils t'ont pas bien entendue en cuisine ! » Grimaça-t-il. Il y avait de la nourriture sur son plateau mais l'odeur lui soulevait le cœur et il le repoussa, ne gardant que la bouteille d'eau et une pomme légèrement talée. Du bout des doigts, Benny rapatria son assiette sur son propre plateau.

« Lâche le un peu Charlie, après tout ça arrive à tout le monde de s'endormir dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien quand on rentre bourré de soirée. »

« Sans savoir chez qui on s'endort. » Ajouta Charlie avec un grand sourire.

« Et de partir en disant « à plus ». »

« Comme un grossier personnage. »

« Sans même dire merci pour l'hébergement. »

« Vous avez finit de vous foutre de moi oui ? » Grinça Dean. Il tentait vainement de les faire taire par le truchement de la pensée en calculant mentalement l'angle d'attaque le plus judicieux pour les étouffer chacun avec une moitié de sa pomme. Charlie jeta un regard interrogateur à Benny. Comment ces deux là étaient devenus amis au début de l'année précédente restait un mystère pour Dean mais ils blâmaient tout les deux la pina-colada du week-end d'intégration de la section ingénierie de la fac. Et Dean n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus.

« Non. » Répondit Benny en engouffrant une fourchetée de petits pois. « Cha va te chuivre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

« Ou de notre amitié. » Ajouta Charlie en s'emparant du yaourt que Dean n'avait pas touché.

« Ça pourrait être plus tôt que vous le pensez ! » Menaça Dean en croquant dans sa pomme.

« Et tu te retrouverais tout seul sans aucun prétexte pour boire en semaine et t'égarer dans l'appartement du psychopathe de l'étage en dessous. » Se moqua Benny. « Rêve pas Winchester, t'es coincé avec nous pour un bon bout de temps ! »

Dean sourit.

#

Castiel se demandait sincèrement si le professeur de design se moquait de lui. Il avait bossé sur ce design, et de toute façon, c'était une table bon sang !A quoi une table était elle censée ressembler au juste dans l'esprit de ce maniaque ? Il contempla son dessin les sourcils froncés essayant de comprendre ce qui justifiait la note misérable qu'il venait d'avoir. Vautré sur la table d'à côté, Gabriel tendit le cou pour voir son dessin.

« Tu crois que tu vas réussir à pondre un truc potable pour ce cour un jour ? »

Castiel lui tendit sa feuille avec un soupir excédé tandis que le professeur Azazel continuait le tour de la classe pour rendre leurs projets aux étudiants assortis de divers commentaires pas tous agréables. Au moins, cette fois, Castiel s'en était sorti avec un « Navrant comme d'habitude » ce qui n'était pas loin d'un compliment sortant de la bouche d'Azazel quand il s'adressait à lui.

Il tendit la main vers le dessin de Gabriel qui lui avait valut un « concept intéressant ». La table que Gabriel avait dessiné était l'antithèse de tout ce qui était pratique, avec trois pieds en forme de vagues blanches et bleues et un plateau en verre à la découpe évoquant un nuage.

« Ouais, si je me résigne à copier des œuvres de maître comme le reste de cette classe de lèche cul, ouais je ferai un truc potable. »

« Hé ! N'insulte pas mon projet, j'ai passé du temps dessus ! » S'indigna Gabriel en récupérant son bien. Castiel eut un rictus.

« Combien de temps il faut pour reproduire un Hokusai et rajouter un plateau dessus ? »

« Au moins la moitié de ma pause à la confiserie ! » Répondit le jeune homme avec son franc sourire de tricheur. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa contemplation de son propre dessin. Il préférait de très loin le portrait au design et le semestre sur le design industriel semblait ne jamais vouloir finir.

« Tu devrais sincèrement lui dessiner toute une ligne de meubles avec le mec que tu n'arrêtes pas de stalker. »

« Stalker ? » Demanda Castiel en haussant un sourcil orné d'un anneau d'argent en direction de son ami.

« Tu sais, ce truc adorable que tu fais qui consiste à ne jamais détacher les yeux de lui tant qu'il est à portée de vue. Sans cligner des yeux. C'est super flippant d'ailleurs. »

« Adorable ou flippant ? »

« La partie adorable était un second degré Cas. Tu sais ce truc que les gens normaux utilisent pour faire remarquer à leurs amis qu'ils se comportent comme des psychopathes. »

« Je me comporte comme un psychopathe ? »

Gabriel hocha solennellement la tête. « Je serais même très déçu que tu n'en sois pas réellement un. Sérieusement mec j'espère très fort qu'un jour je lirai un gros titre comme quoi tu as finit par assassiner quelqu'un avec un pinceau. »

« Mes pinceaux coûtent trop cher pour que je commette un meurtre avec l'un d'eux. »

« Désespérant . » Commenta Gabriel en reportant son attention sur le cour qui commençait et auquel il ne s'intéresserait qu'à moitié en mâchonnant le bâton de sa sucette jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un bout de plastique plein de trous.

Que Gabriel ait remarqué son étrange obsession pour Dean Winchester n'était pas une surprise. D'une part, Castiel ne faisait aucun effort pour se montrer discret, d'autre part, en dehors des sucreries, le passe temps préféré de Gabriel était de mettre son nez dans la vie des gens qui ne lui avaient rien demandé, raison pour laquelle lui et Castiel étaient amis.

Gabriel, pour une raison que Castiel ne s'expliquait pas vraiment, s'était intéressé au punk de la classe environ trente sept secondes après le début de leur premier cour d'introduction à l'art classique en première année et n'avait par la suite plus cessé de vouloir en savoir plus sur lui sans jamais se laisser distraire par son look de psychopathe. Parfois, quand Castiel revoyait des photos de lui enfant, ou quand sa mère ne camouflait pas ses émotions assez vite en le voyant débarquer de la gare au début des vacances scolaires, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait changé.

Ses joues avaient perdu leur rondeur d'enfant à peu près au moment où il avait décoloré certaines de ses mèches pour les recolorer en bleu. Il se fiait aux regards noirs de sa sœur pour savoir quand les re-teindre et la moitié du temps les mèches étaient juste d'un blond sale et verdâtre dont il se moquait éperdument. Il avait des cicatrices de ci de là, traces d'anciens piercings faits lui même avec une épingle et qu'il avait laissé s'infecter avant de se résigner à dépenser de l'argent pour les faire faire chez quelqu'un dont c'était le métier.

Par pitié pour ses parents, il cachait la plupart de ses tatouages tant que possible, mais le grand arbre qui lui ornait le bras gauche était difficile à camoufler en été.

Personne ne s'était vraiment intéressé aux raisons de son changement de look avant Gabriel. Ses parents avaient mis ça sur le compte d'une crise d'adolescence qu'ils espéraient encore voir se résoudre toute seule et Anna se contentait de le regarder avec admiration en jurant qu'un jour elle lui ressemblerait. Elle avait déjà teint ses cheveux roux en noir à la grande horreur de leur mère. Certes le look punk collait plutôt bien avec ses choix de vie et il soupçonnait que ça l'ait aidé à intégrer le programme d'art de cette fac. Mais Gabriel avait été le seul, deux ou trois semaines après leur première discussion à s'asseoir à califourchon sur une chaise en face de lui après un de leurs cours commun et à lui demander pourquoi il se traînait ce look d'ado attardé.

Castiel avait haussé les épaules, réponse qui suffisait généralement à dissuader tout le monde. Pas Gabriel. Le jeune homme s'était accoudé au dossier de la chaise, les joues dans les mains en l'observant de ses yeux dorés. « J'attends, je peux attendre une réponse toute la soirée s'il le faut. »

Castiel avait regardé ses yeux et les avait automatiquement dessinés dans sa tête. Sans répondre, sans détacher son regard de celui de Gabriel, il avait extirpé une feuille et un crayon de son sac et s'était mis à le dessiner, profitant de l'immobilité butée de son vis à vis. Le petit jeu avait duré une heure durant laquelle ils avaient plus appris l'un sur l'autre sans se parler que pendant l'année qui suivit. La nuit était presque tombée quand Castiel avait tendu son portrait à Gabriel. Il était en noir et blanc, avec juste les yeux colorés. Il n'avait pas tout les crayons qu'il lui fallait pour rendre l'exacte couleur des yeux de Gabriel, et la lumière avait trop changé durant la séance pour qu'il ait pu la capter comme il le voulait, mais ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

« Je traîne ce look d'ado attardé pour la même raison que toi tu t'intéresses à tout le monde. Pour que les gens se posent des questions. »

Gabriel avait regardé le dessin un long moment en mastiquant ce qui devait être son trentième bonbon de la soirée.

« Et ça marche ? »

« Jamais. » Avait répondu Castiel en rangeant son matériel.

Curieusement ça avait été le début d'une grande amitié.

Gabriel lui colla aux talons en sortant de cour et Castiel jeta son dessin froissé dans la première poubelle.

« Tu sais, j'étais sérieux pour le design de meubles avec le mec que tu stalkes. Avec un peu de chance Azazel va penser que tu t'inspires de Michel Ange et il te collera une bonne note au moins une fois dans le semestre. »

« Il a dormi chez moi. »

« Azazel ou Michel Ange ? »

« Le mec que je stalke. »

Gabriel s'arrêta si brutalement que Castiel mit trois pas à se rendre compte qu'il marchait seul en direction de son appartement.

« Et tu me dis ça » Le jeune homme regarda sa montre « neuf heures après m'avoir dit bonjour ? »

« J'aurais pu ne pas t'en parler. J'aurais probablement du. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Cas, tu as dessiné je sais pas combien de versions de ce mec et je parle que de celles que j'ai osé regarder ! Et tu me dis ça maintenant comme ça ? »

Castiel haussa les épaules.

« Il s'est trompé de chambre et il s'est endormi sur mon lit c'est tout. »

Gabriel engouffra un nouveau bonbon. Castiel ignorait où il les cachait et était à deux doigts de prendre pour acquis qu'il les matérialisait à partir de rien, par pure volonté.

« Et tu n'en as pas profité pour l'assassiner dans son sommeil d'un point de vue esthétique ? » Se moqua Gabriel.

Castiel secoua la tête. « Je le trouve esthétiquement plus plaisant vivant. »

«Désespérant » soupira Gabriel en levant les yeux au ciel.

#

« Je réclame une revanche. »

« Pardon ? »

Dean était à la porte de l'inconnu de l'avant veille, un tout petit peu mal a l'aise mais très déterminé. « Une revanche. » répéta-t-il. « Un recommencement si tu préfères. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu est le mec de l'appart d'en dessous et moi le mec pas foutu de retrouver sa chambre quand il est bourré. Et quitte à pas finir dans le bon appartement, autant faire ça correctement. Alors ? Je peux t'emmener boire un verre ? »

Il avait débité sa tirade aussi vite que possible et était encore en train de s'empêcher de rougir quand l'autre hocha lentement la tête et se détourna pour aller chercher sa veste. Son jean tenait avec une ceinture faite avec une double chaîne de vélo que Dean, d'un point de vue d'ingénieur trouva très esthétique. Le blouson en vinyle bleu en revanche...

Mais Dean ne dit rien. Il venait de remarquer que le vêtement était du même bleu que les mèches de l'inconnu-légèrement-familier, un bleu très proche de celui de ses yeux.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Dean. » Fit il en lui tendant la main.

L'autre la serra avec un hochement de tête. « Je sais. Je suis Castiel. »

Légèrement perplexe au « Je sais » Dean ne répondit rien et se contenta de suivre Castiel hors du bâtiment. Le vendredi soir, les bars autour du campus seraient pleins d'étudiants cherchant à se détendre et ça lui convenait parfaitement, il n'était pas vraiment question d'une sortie romantique et la foule serait un bon prétexte pour abréger si Castiel se révélait être le psychopathe qu'il avait l'air d'être. Dean l'avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois au cour de l'année, dans la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble ou sur le campus. Il supposait que Castiel étudiait quelque part dans la branche artistique parce qu'il sentait fréquemment la térébenthine et que ses doigts étaient actuellement pleins d'une substance noire dont Dean espérait de tout son être qu'il s'agisse de graphite.

Le look lui avait attiré l'œil en premier. On ne croisait pas tant de punks que ça sur le campus et maintenant que Dean le voyait de près, il trouvait Castiel particulièrement agréable à regarder. Il avait une démarche curieusement souple pour quelqu'un qui portait des Docs qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de lacer. Son pantalon était couvert de peinture et Dean n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était voulut ou si Castiel s'était juste essuyé les doigts dessus des années durant. Curieusement le tout lui allait bien, même l'horrible blouson en vinyle qui craquait à chacun de ses mouvements, même le pentacle qu'il avait tatoué dans le cou et qui dépassait du col de la veste.

Ils s'installèrent dans le premier bar qu'ils croisèrent, un que, Dieu merci, Benny et Charlie ne fréquentaient pas, et Dean s'interrogea brièvement sur ce qu'il devrait commander. Une bière ce serait sans doute trop commun face à quelqu'un comme Castiel. Mais s'il prenait un alcool plus fort il risquait de perdre rapidement ses moyens. Et pourquoi s'inquiétait il de ce qu'il allait prendre comme s'il cherchait à impressionner Castiel ? Il était là pour s'excuser de son comportement lamentable quelques jours plus tôt, ce qu'il allait boire importait assez peu. Mais Castiel avait déjà commandé des shots de tequila et allumé une cigarette et Dean se sentit idiot à l'idée de prendre une bière. Il prit la tequila lui aussi tout en observant Castiel rejeter la tête en arrière pour exhaler un long jet de fumée avec un soupir de contentement qui indiquait une addiction plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Alors, tu es dans la section arts ? » Commença-t-il en attendant leurs boissons.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ? »

« A peu près tout. »

Castiel remercia la serveuse qui apportait leurs boissons d'un signe de tête et se lécha rapidement le dos de la main avant d'y saupoudre un peu de sel. Dean le regarda saisir un tranche de citron avec précaution, lécher le sel, avaler le shot et mordre dans le fruit avant de replacer la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se léchait les lèvres.

Il but son premier shot en commençant, lui, par mordre dans le citron, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à Castiel.

« Je préfère dans ce sens. » Se justifia -t-il.

Castiel essaya le citron en premier la fois suivante et décréta qu'il fallait se détester pour s'infliger ça. Cinq shots plus tard, il avait enlevé sa veste et Dean l'interrogeait sur ses tatouages, écoutant plus les modulations de la voix de plus en plus rauque que la réponse elle même.

Encore cinq shots et Dean dut admettre qu'il n'était probablement déjà plus en état de rentrer seul chez lui.

« Une chance que je sache où tu habites. » Se moqua Castiel en écrasant le mégot de sa seconde cigarette dans la soucoupe des citrons.

« Comment tu connaissais mon nom d'ailleurs ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas, l'éclairage orange du bar laissant une partie de son visage dans l'ombre. Dean n'y voyait déjà plus très clair, mais l'image était à la fois belle et légèrement dérangeante. Peu de temps après, de nouveaux shots apparurent sur la table.

#

Un complot, c'était forcément un complot parce que ce genre de choses n'étaient pas censées arriver deux fois dans la même semaine.

« Deux fois Dean, DEUX FOIS ! »

« Ça va arrête de gueuler ! » Ronchonna-t-il en faisant mine de s'intéresser à sa soudure.

« Comment tu veux que j'arrête de gueuler mec ? Tu échoues deux fois de suite dans un lit qui n'est pas le tient et deux fois de suite tu te souviens pas comment ! » S'amusa Benny en lui prenant le fer à souder des mains.

« Arrête l'alcool Deanie Pie, et envoie toi en l'air pour une fois. » Ajouta Charlie. « Et vous allez me le finir ce circuit oui ? Certains d'entre nous aimeraient rentrer chez eux avant lundi matin! »

« Il est encore cuit d'hier Char ! » Se moqua Benny. « Fais lui de l'air. »

« Vos gueules vous deux. » Grogna Dean en leur abandonnant le projet.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus désolant. Que tu finisses deux fois de suite dans le lit du même mec ou que tu ne te le sois pas encore tapé. » Pontifia Charlie.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous comprenez pas quand je vous demande de la fermer ? »

« Si ça se trouve Dean n'est pas son genre. »

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel. « Dean est le genre de tout le monde ! »

« Peut être que le psychopathe aime juste regarder. Ça fait deux nuits qu'il le regarde dormir. » fit Benny pensivement.

« Peut être que c'est Edward Cullen ce mec. » S'exclama Charlie, s'attirant un regard noir du professeur de mécanique.

« En punk. » Ajouta Benny.

« Je vous hais tout les deux. » Soupira Dean.

#

Quand Dean échoua une troisième fois dans le lit de Castiel, peut être, éventuellement, si on regardait bien, avec l'angle d'esprit adapté, ce ne fut pas accidentel.

Ou peut être que si.

La bouteille de Jack Daniel's qu'il venait de partager avec Benny, ça, c'était parfaitement volontaire. Ils venaient de rendre leur plus gros projet de l'année et ça méritait d'être fêté.

En revanche, peut être s'était il arrangé pour glisser ses clefs dans la porte un étage trop bas. C'était la faute de l'alcool, totalement. Pas du tout parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre excuse depuis l'épisode du bar pour adresser plus qu'un bonjour à Castiel.

Non.

Pas du tout. D'ailleurs en toute honnêteté il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il s'était arrêté un étage trop tôt. Peut être pas en des termes aussi clairs parce qu'il était bourré, mais il se le demandait !

Cette fois ci, au lieu de passer la nuit sur sa chaise de bureau, Castiel le poussa contre le mur et se fit de la place à coté de lui dans son propre lit. Le matelas était encore tout chaud de sa présence et Dean s'y replia avec un soupir de contentement.

Quand une envie pressante le réveilla environ quatre heures plus tard, il avait déjà conscience d'être ridicule. Il ne se mit à bouger qu'après avoir parfaitement calculé son plan d'évasion. Castiel avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et se lever sans le réveiller allait relever du miracle.

« Les gens civilisés restent pour le petit déjeuner. » Fit Castiel d'une voix pâteuse depuis son oreiller.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

« Je dors peu. » Répondit le punk en se redressant sur un coude pour se passer une main sur le visage. « Je t'ai entendu te réveiller. »

« Faut que je pisse. »

Dean avait de nouveau mal au crâne en plus d'avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot. Castiel le regarda un instant sans ciller avant de hocher la tête en direction de la petite salle de bains.

« Et reviens te coucher après, quitte à partager mon lit je peux aussi partager le petit déjeuner. »

A son grand étonnement, Dean s'exécuta. Il revint se coucher près de Castiel en essuyant ses mains encore mouillées sur le t-shirt déchiré que le jeune homme portait pour dormir.

« Fan des Ramones ? » Demanda-t-il en détaillant le logo pour éviter de regarder avec trop d'insistances les tatouages de Castiel. L'autre hocha la tête. « C'est un bon groupe. » Dit encore Dean avant de replonger dans une somnolence alcoolisée. Ils partagèrent un petit déjeuner où Dean ne fit pas de commentaire sur le café de Castiel (pas assez fort) ni sur sa façon étrange de couper les tartines en rondelles plutôt qu'en long. Quel étudiant dans ce pays se payait le luxe de pain français pour le manger comme ça ? Ça échappait à Dean et il rangea ça dans la case des choses étranges à propos de Castiel qu'il associait à ses tendances punk.

#

Castiel ne fut même pas surpris de voir Dean toquer à sa porte le week end suivant, caché derrière un sac de muffins.

« Je te dois un petit déjeuner. » Fit le jeune homme en entrant d'autorité dans la chambre du punk qu'il commençait à considérer comme son ami. « Tu ranges jamais ? » Demanda-t-il en poussant doucement une pile de papiers de sur la table pour faire de la place au sac de pâtisseries.

« D'ordinaire mon bazar ne dérange que moi. » Répondit Castiel les bras croisés en posant une fesse sur un espace libre d'une chaise. Dean avait déjà extirpé les tasses de leur gangue d'eau sale dans l'évier et les rinçait avec un soupir désespéré . Nouveau soupir en s'approchant du frigidaire qui faisait un bruit étrange et s'ouvrit avec un grincement désagréable à la seconde où Dean l'effleura puis refusa de se fermer correctement. Castiel dut se lever pour lui montrer la manipulation qu'il avait mise au point pour fermer correctement l'appareil. Dean réussit à faire un café qu'il trouvait potable et qui fit grimacer Castiel.

« Trop fort. » Commenta l'artiste en reposant sa tasse entre un carnet de croquis et une boite de peintures à l'huile. Dean s'était assis face à lui et l'interrogea du regard en levant un carton à dessins à hauteur de ses yeux.

« Je peux ? »

Castiel n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de ce que contenait cette pochette en particulier mais il était sur de sa réponse quand il hocha la tête en marmonnant « A tes risques et périls. » C'était ce qu'il avait répondu à Gabriel quand celui ci lui avait posé la question et c'était généralement la réponse la plus appropriée depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Dean un an auparavant.

Une petite partie de lui même avait conscience du coté légèrement obsessionnel de sa fascination pour le jeune homme Mais la majorité du reste de son cerveau ne voyait pas beaucoup plus loin que les mains fermes qui tiraient sur les élastiques du carton à dessins pour l'ouvrir. Des mains que Castiel s'était entraîné à dessiner si souvent qu'à présent il ne grinçait plus des dents à l'idée de devoir dessiner la position exacte des doigts dans ses portraits.

Il ne voyait pas beaucoup plus loin que le nez et les pommettes constellées de taches de rousseur et les yeux couleur chartreuse qui étaient présentement en train de s'agrandir à mesure qu'il feuilletait les dessins. Gabriel avait eut la même expression mais avec un grand sourire au lieu d'un plissement involontaire des lèvres

« T'en as beaucoup des comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

« Définis beaucoup. »

« Plus que ça ? » Dean leva le carton en l'air, Castiel hocha la tête. « Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? »

« Un an environ. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « Un an. Tu m'espionnes depuis un an et je ne me suis rendu compte de rien ? »

Castiel haussa les épaules et se passa une main dans les cheveux légèrement mal à l'aise. « Je n'espionne pas, j'observe. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te trouve esthétiquement plaisant. »

Castiel se rendit compte que Dean avait pâlit et jetait des coups d'œils discrets vers la porte. « Tu peux partir, je ne vais pas te couper la tête maintenant que tu connais mon secret. » Grogna-t-il en posant les coudes sur la table.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? « Oh, ravi que tu te sois effondré sur mon lit, au fait ça fait un an que je te dessine, tu veux qu'on fasse une expo ? » » Grinça le punk. Il tendit la main vers un paquet de cigarettes abandonné sur la table et s'en coinça une entre les lèvres.

« C'est pas juste du dessin ça ! » Cria Dean en lui jetant une feuille au visage. Le dessin tomba mollement sur une pile de pinceaux entre eux. « Bon sang Cas tu m'a dessiné dans des positions que j'ai même pas vues dans des pornos ! Tu es complètement cinglé ! »

Castiel haussa les sourcils, son briquet à mi chemin de ses lèvres. « Complètement cinglé ? » Fit il doucement. Trop doucement au goût de Dean. Le jeune homme se redressa sur son siège et parut d'un coup beaucoup plus imposant. « Je t'ai regardé et dessiné pendant un an. Je ne t'ai fait aucun mal à ma connaissance. Et tu n'en saurais toujours rien si TU n'avais pas toqué à ma porte de façon répétée ces dernières semaines. Si TU ne t'étais pas imposé chez moi alors que je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu sais où est la porte. Je peux te dessiner un plan jusqu'à ton propre appartement si tu veux. »

Dean avait baissé les yeux sous le ton furieux de Castiel.

« C'est glauque, Cas. C'est super glauque et flippant. Maintenant j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir essayé de me lier d'amitié avec un psychopathe. » Il avait des images très vives des dessins de Castiel en tête et sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tenté de lier amitié avec moi pour commencer. » Répondit Castiel en se levant. Dean eut un mouvement de recul quand il s'approcha de lui et l'autre soupira en tendant très lentement la main pour récupérer ses dessins et les mettre hors de portée. « Sérieusement si j'avais de mauvaises intentions à ton égard tu crois que j'aurais attendu si longtemps ? Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé dormir chez moi sans te toucher ? »

Dean déglutit et secoua la tête. « C'est quand même gênant. »

Castiel haussa de nouveau les épaules. « C'est pour ça que les gens normaux ne s'introduisent pas chez des inconnus en général. » Rétorqua-t-il.

«Nu comment ? » Demanda Benny avec un grand sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Comment ça « nu comment ? » Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? » Ronchonna Dean « Nu comme dans je portais rien du tout sur ces dessins et ça c'était la partie la moins dérangeante du truc ! »

Charlie et Benny échangèrent un regard de connivence mais ne dirent rien.

« Allez y foutez vous de moi ! » Grogna Dean.

« On va pas se foutre de toi. » Dit Charlie simplement. « Mais ça va tellement nous coûter que quand vous vous enverrez en l'air on devra connaître tout les détails. »

« Même les crades. » Approuva Benny avec un vigoureux hochement de tête.

Dean les regarda tout les deux comme s'ils venaient de perdre l'esprit ( ce qui dans leur cas n'aurait pas fait une différence majeure.)

« D'où vous croyez que je vais le revoir ? Vous avez zappé la partie où le mec est un putain de stalker qui a un fétichisme malsain sur moi ? »

« C'est exactement pour ça qu'on sait que tu vas le revoir. » Répondit Charlie. « Tu vas faire d'impressionnants efforts pour te convaincre du contraire mais je te donne jusqu'à vendredi pour vouloir savoir exactement s'il est capable de reproduire ses dessins dans la vraie vie. »

Dean lui jeta un regard horrifié.

« Fais pas ta sainte nitouche Dean. » Lança Benny. « Tu es le seul d'entre nous à encore croire que tu as échoué chez lui trois fois de suite par pur hasard. Castiel n'est pas le seul stalker flippant de l'histoire. »

« Quand il m'aura découpé à la tronçonneuse, ce sera à toi d'enterrer le corps ! » Grinça Dean avec une ébauche de sourire.

« Compte là dessus Winchester ! »

Dean ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais Charlie et Benny avaient raison. Les jours défilèrent dans un flou artistique de questions, de décisions aussitôt réfutées et de grognements exaspérés tandis qu'il se traînait d'un cour à l'autre incapable d'arrêter de penser aux dessins, aux tatouages de Cas ou à ses cheveux assortis à ses yeux.

Comme Charlie l'avait prédit, le Vendredi soir le trouva à la porte d'un Castiel perplexe et agacé.

« Quoi encore ? » Grogna le punk sans le laisser entrer.

« Cette fois si on finit dans ton lit je veux qu'on soit bourrés tout les deux. » Répondit Dean avec son sourire le plus charmant. Celui qui ne laissait généralement pas d'autre choix à son interlocuteur que d'accéder à ses requêtes.

Castiel soupira, marmonna quelque chose comme quoi Dean manquait de jugeote et enfila une veste. Celle ci était en grosse toile noire sur laquelle on avait peint en blanc une image érotique qui ne le paraissait pas au premier coup d'œil.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » Demanda Dean en l'escortant vers le bar où ils avaient déjà partagé quelques tournées de tequila. Castiel hocha la tête. « J'ai une amie qui va t'adorer. »

Accord tacite ou goût personnel, ils commandèrent encore des shots de tequila et en burent deux chacun avant d'envisager de se parler.

« Je suis … ennuyé que mes dessins t'aient gêné. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour. » Commença Castiel. « Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es encore revenu me voir ? Je croyais que je te faisais peur. »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Peut être qu'ils m'ont intrigué plus qu'ils ne m'ont gêné. »

La musique de fond du bar combla le silence entre eux jusqu'à ce que Castiel se mette à la fredonner distraitement en s'étalant du sel sur la main.

« Donc, » commença Dean après son troisième shot. « Les Ramones, les tatouages, piercings, les fringues customisées et atroces, et maintenant tu chantes du Velvet underground... De tout les styles du monde pourquoi tu as choisit le punk ? »

Castiel le considéra un instant, curieux.

« Peu de gens posent la question, ils estiment que ça va de soi. »

« Pas moi. Alors ? »

« Parce que c'est un style créé par des gens pour des gens. Parce que le punk refuse de laisser la société lui dicter sa conduite ou sa pensée. Et parce que j'étais en colère. »

« En colère ? Contre quoi ? »

Castiel haussa les épaules. « Quelle importance ? »

« Tu ne peux pas être en colère juste par principe. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Certains sont heureux ou geignards juste par principe, moi, je suis en colère. »

« Ça ne se voit pas. »

« Ça va venir. » Décréta Castiel en vidant coup sur coup son quatrième puis son cinquième verre. Dean l'imita avant de poser une nouvelle question. Celle qui, s'il était honnête avec lui même, l'avait poussé à toquer à la porte de Castiel ce soir là.

« Les dessins que tu as fait de moi... Est ce que tu veux un vrai modèle pour les prochains ? »

Castiel fit signe à la serveuse de leur apporter la même chose.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça m'intéresserait ? »

Dean écarta les bras pour lui offrir le meilleur spectacle possible. « Parce que si ça se trouve c'est encore mieux que tu t'imagines. » Répondit il. Il était déjà un peu trop ivre pour se sentir ridicule et c'était tant mieux parce que Castiel l'observait comme un chat regarde un bol de lait. « On sait tout les deux qu'on veut la même chose. A quoi bon tourner autour du pot ? » Il se pencha autant qu'il le put, allongeant son torse en travers de la table pour s'approcher de l'artiste autant qu'il le pouvait. « Rentre avec moi cette fois. »

Castiel ne cligna pas des yeux, ses pupilles s'approchèrent légèrement l'une de l'autre pour faire le point sur le visage trop proche de Dean et l'étrange reflet de l'éclairage rouge du bar dans ses yeux. Il hocha la tête et quand Dean sentit de nouveau l'alcool toucher ses lèvres, c'était Castiel qui tenait le verre sans le quitter du regard. Même sans citron le goût de la tequila ne le dérangea pas.

Quand Castiel glissa sa main dans la sienne une heure plus tard pour retourner à leur batiment, Dean le suivit avec une boule dans l'estomac, étrange mais pas désagréable, et le bourdonnement familier de son sang à ses oreilles. La tête lui tournait légèrement.

Ils atteignirent l'étage de Castiel et le dépassèrent, grimpèrent les dix sept marches qui les séparaient de l'appartement de Dean et celui ci dut se battre avec ses poches puis sa serrure avant qu'ils entrent. Castiel promena son regard pour la première fois sur la petite chambre. Sur le lit proprement fait dans un angle de la pièce, le plan de travail du coin cuisine, avec déjà le bol et la cuillère du petit déjeuner du lendemain prêts à coté de la cafetière. Une commode flanquait le lit, la lampe de chevet presque noyée sous un empilement précaire de circuits électroniques et d'outils divers. C'était le seul îlot de bazar de l'appartement comme le lit de Castiel était son seul îlot net dans le sien.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus parce que Dean s'était penché vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles avaient encore un goût de sel et sa bouche avait des relents d'alcool. Castiel enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'ingénieur et ne prêta plus vraiment attention à rien hormis le frottement de leurs vêtements puis de leurs corps. l'un contre l'autre.

« Alors dis moi, Dean Winchester... » Murmura Castiel d'une voix rauque. « Qu'est ce que tu aimes ? »

« Tout. »

« Tant mieux. Parce que « tout » c'est exactement ce que j'ai envie de te faire. »

Le samedi matin les trouva enroulés l'un autour de l'autre et tout les deux prêts à prétendre que rien ne s'était produit. Mais Castiel referma rapidement les yeux, gêné par le soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre dépourvue de rideaux et cacha son visage dans l'ombre de l'épaule de Dean. L'ingénieur avait beau avouer sans honte qu'il éprouvait une fascination consternante pour les yeux de l'artiste, il se fit la réflexion que cette mimique était de loin la plus adorable qu'il lui ait vue. Non, rectification, c'était la seule chose adorable qu'il ait vue venant de Castiel. Et il avait envie d'en voir d'autres. Castiel resta pour le petit déjeuner parce que c'était ce que les êtres humains civilisés faisaient. Puis pour la journée et le week end.

Le Lundi, Dean fut contraint de tout raconter à Benny et Charlie en jurant de les tuer très lentement à la première réflexion. Ils firent tout les deux mine de se coudre la bouche et se contentèrent de glousser.

Le Mardi, le Mercredi , le Jeudi, trouvèrent Dean et Castiel alternativement l'un chez l'autre et un très léger déplacement des objets de leur vie quotidienne commença. D'abord un crayon puis deux que Castiel oublia sur la table de Dean et qu'il retrouva un peu plus tard rangés dans un pot à crayon tout neuf où il abandonna aussi un pinceau fin avec lequel il venait d'encrer un portrait de Dean, ses lunettes sur le nez, penché sur un devoir de mécanique. Puis une des tasses de Dean qui ne supportait plus de laver celles de Castiel se retrouva proprement rangée dans le placard du punk à côté d'un paquet de café soigneusement refermé. Puis une brosse à dents et sa jumelle se croisèrent quelque part sur l'évier de l'un ou l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait deux dans chaque salle de bain ( Castiel différenciait la sienne de celle de Dean parce que la sienne n'avait pas de petit casque protégeant les poils.)

« Tu as l'air d'un psychopathe le matin. »

« J'ai toujours l'air d'un psychopathe. »

« Vrai. »

Désormais, Castiel trébuchait sur ses blocs pleins de dessins de Dean en rejoignant son propre lit et celui de son amant. Et parfois quand Dean toquait à sa porte c'était pour récupérer ses outils. Il y avait deux emplois du temps sur la porte de chacun de leurs frigos. Dean avait écrit leurs noms en gros dessus pour que Castiel ne les confonde pas.

Un soir, il rentra chez lui, fatigué et de mauvaise humeur et un post it jaune avait poussé sur son emploi du temps.

« Cas, la prochaine fois j'amènerai un canard vivant, pas seulement un confit, tu sais, pour aller avec la flaque sur ton sol ! »

Castiel baissa les yeux vers le sol, surpris, effectivement de le trouver sec, et quand il ouvrit la porte du frigo, celle ci résista un peu. Il n'eut pas besoin d'un mouvement compliqué pour la refermer. Dean avait changé le joint.

Le lendemain, quand Dean chercha de quoi leur préparer un petit déjeuner, Castiel avait dessiné un petit hamburger dans le coin de son post it et l'avait recollé sur son planning.

Maintenant, Dean connaissait chaque tatouages de Castiel, chaque cicatrice laissée par de vieux piercings, chaque fine ligne blanche qui rayaient ses épaules et ses cuisses. Il les avait toutes embrassées, caressées, comme s'il avait pu les faire disparaître.

« Pourquoi ? Les tatouages, les coupures ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'étais en colère. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi ni contre toi. Quand on ne sait pas à quoi s'en prendre on s'en prend à soi même. »

Castiel clignait peu des yeux, mais les rares fois où il se confiait à Dean, il le faisait en tournant la tête et l'ingénieur n'essayait pas de l'en dissuader. Il posait juste une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les racines de l'arbre tatoué sur le bras de son amant et les laissait remonter jusqu'à son dos où s'envolaient des oiseaux. L'un d'eux retombait le long de la colonne vertébrale en perdant ses plumes et Dean le trouvait à la fois beau et triste. Il posait inutilement la main dessus quand ils faisaient l'amour comme s'il pouvait redonner vie au tatouage.

Ils travaillaient ensemble en partageant presque équitablement leur espace sonore entre les playlists punk de Cas et d'anciens épisodes de Sons of Anarchy que Dean regardait en boucle quand il montait un projet. Castiel avait trouvé des culottes en dentelle dans un des tiroirs de Dean avait tenté de le convaincre de poser pour lui en en portant une.

« Pas question. »

Castiel avait haussé les épaules et dessiné quand même l'image qu'il avait en tête. Dean n'avait aucune idée de comment ni pourquoi, quelques semaines plus tard, il s'était retrouvé uniquement vêtu de dentelle bleue devant un Castiel au visage sérieux, caché derrière sa planche à dessin.

« Si ça sort d'ici, je jure de te tuer. » Promit il.

« C'est moi le psychopathe dans ce couple. »Rétorqua Castiel.

« Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! »

Les mois s'écoulèrent tranquillement avec moins d'incidents qu'ils n'auraient cru et beaucoup plus de tendresse et de compréhension mutuelle que prévu.

« Tu te vautres toujours dans son lit quand tu rentres bourré ? » Demanda Benny une fois avec un sourire de conspirateur.

« Yeup. Mais cette fois c'est vraiment parce que son appart est en dessous du mien. Tu sais, il range maintenant. »

« Une vraie petite femme. » Commenta Benny en lui ébouriffant les cheveux ce qui lui valut un coup de sac asséné par Charlie.

Derrière son visage impassible, Castiel était en colère en effet. Dean s'en rendit compte petit à petit. Le jeune homme bouillonnait tellement de rage qu'il hésitait à lui offrir un t shirt à l'effigie de Hulk. Castiel ne criait jamais, ne s'énervait pas, mais peu à peu, Dean apprit à lire ses indignations et ses rancœurs au moindre plissement de sourcils ou aux frisons de rage qui le parcouraient. Il le voyait dans les quelques dessins rageusement froissés et jetés en travers de la pièce, dans les soupirs exaspérés, dans la façon dont l'artiste serrait les dents et refusait de parler.

Et sa colère était dirigée contre tout sans exception. Castiel la considérait à raison comme son élément fondateur, il vivait par et pour elle et peu de choses parvenaient à l'en extraire à part dessiner et regarder Dean. Pendant les moments où l'ingénieur le laissait l'observer à loisir, Castiel oubliait tout ses autres sujets de colère. Le monde absurde dans lequel ils vivaient, la vendetta personnelle d'Azazel à son encontre et la façon dont ses camarades de cours dévoyaient l'art pour le seul profit d'une bonne note. Les informations chaque jour plus déprimantes ou plus odieuses les appels de sa mère lui demandant s'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui.

« Je sais prendre soin de moi maman ! » Soupira-t-il un jour, excédé.

Quand il raccrocha, il jeta un regard noir à Dean qui souriait.

« Tu as une jolie façon de prononcer le mot maman. »

« C'est ma diction qui t'intéresse maintenant ? »

Dean haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la télévision en remontant le son du dessin animé qu'il regardait. « J'essayais juste de te faire un compliment. »

Castiel s'installa à coté de lui sur le lit face à l'écran et passa un bras autour des hanches de Dean. « Désolé. » Dit il simplement. L'autre se tordit légèrement le cou pour poser un baiser sur le sommet de son crane avant de lui ébouriffer distraitement les cheveux. Castiel ne les avait plus teint depuis longtemps et il avait à présent des mèches blond platines aux racines noires. Dean pensa à l'eau de rinçage de la teinture mêlée à un peu de shampoing qui formerait un filet bleu clair sur le sol de la douche.

Sur l'écran, une madame hibou expliquait à un petit renard que toujours est un temps très très long et il se surprit à souhaiter passer un temps très très long avec Castiel et sa colère permanente. Parce qu'il lui semblait que Castiel était un tout petit peu plus à l'aise, un tout petit peu moins hors de contrôle quand ils étaient ensemble.

Et parce qu'il se rendait compte que peu à peu, l'autre lui montrait une facette du monde à laquelle il n'avait jamais prêté attention.

Dean était un garçon simple. Posé, ordonné. La mécanique, la physique, toutes ces tuyauteries pour lesquelles il était doué étaient aussi simples que les mathématiques. Un et un faisaient toujours deux et quand un circuit ne fonctionnait pas c'était parce qu'un composant y était mal soudé ou qu'il fallait en réparer une piste. Il avait cru que le monde était simple comme un dessin animé. Les gentils d'un coté, les méchants de l'autre avec la légère nuance que ce n'était pas toujours les bons qui gagnaient parce que le monde est fondamentalement injuste.

Castiel, avec ses yeux de tueur, voyait le monde comme une chose aussi compliquée que belle et quand il ne dessinait pas Dean à divers stades de nudité, il dessinait des choses auxquelles Dean n'avait jamais prêté attention.

Des choses simples et belles, et des choses violentes et atroces.

« Je comprends que tu sois si en colère... on dirait que tu vis dans un monde parallèle au mien où tout est affreux. »

« C'est la part affreuse des choses qui met en valeur leur beauté. »

Ils étaient allongés sur le ventre sur le lit de Dean, tournés vers la télévision et un rerun de star trek. Castiel était torse nu et Dean observa un instant l'oiseau mort dans son dos, puis les fleurs sur son épaule, les fines lignes blanches laissées un jour par une lame de rasoir ou d'il ne savait quoi. C'étaient ces choses horribles qui le rendaient beau à ses yeux. Toutes les traces d'une histoire que Castiel refusait de mentionner et qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était.

« Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'affreux en moi qui me rend beau ? » Demanda-t-il plus tard.

Castiel hocha la tête doucement le menton posé sur ses bras croisés. « Ta solitude. »

« Je ne suis pas seul. »

« Si tu l'es. Sinon tu ne serais pas venu toquer à ma porte la première fois, tu ne l'aurais pas fait les fois suivantes et on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai peut être trouvé aucun autre moyen de t'aborder ? » S'amusa Dean.

« Est ce le cas ? »

Castiel avait levé les yeux vers lui et comme à chaque fois, Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il secoua la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il comprenait pourquoi son amant ne se confiait à lui que les yeux fermés ou le dos tourné. Certaines choses était trop intimes pour être dites avec les yeux.

Il y eut l'épisode des citrons. Charlie et Dean affublés de t-shirts blancs sérigraphiés « Life » par les soins de Castiel, tendant des citrons à chaque étudiant sortant de l'amphithéâtre principal de la fac. A ceux qui les regardaient perplexes, ils répondaient « quand la vie te tends un citron, au lieu de râler que tu n'en as pas besoin, dis « merci, j'adore les citrons, vous avez quoi d'autre ? »

Charlie embrassait quiconque répondait « vous avez quoi d'autre alors ? » et Castiel les regardait tous partir en riant ou un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit il quand tout les citrons furent distribués. « Quel est l'intérêt ? »

« C'est amusant, et si ça peut faire sourire quelqu'un j'imagine qu'on a fait notre bonne action du jour. » Répondit Charlie. « Et c'est un très bon plan drague. » Ajouta-t-elle en sortant de sa poche une poignée de numéros de téléphone griffonnés sur des papiers froissés. Dean sourit en la prenant par les épaules.

«Limonade pour tout le monde ! »

«Limoncello pour tout le monde oui ! »

« Il est onze heures du matin Charlie. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors il est trop tôt pour boire, Surtout sachant que tu es ma partenaire de labo en électronique cet après midi. »

Castiel faillit sourire au grognement agacé de Charlie. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où leur était venue cette idée ridicule des citrons, mais il la trouvait amusante.

Il y eut des disputes bien sur. Des disputes sans importances où l'un finissait toujours par toquer à la porte de l'autre avec une excuse lamentable et inutile. Et des disputes plus violentes sur des sujet plus sensibles et plus importants.

Mais peu à peu, il y eut un glissement. D'un étage à l'autre des pinceaux se baladaient en même temps que divers outils et parfois, Castiel retrouvait sous son lit un Asimov appartenant à Dean qu'il lui rendait le lendemain en échange d'un de ses t-shirts déchirés.

Castiel obtint pour la première fois une note convenable en design industriel avec un dessin fait par Dean.

« Comme quoi c'est utile d'avoir un ingé dans la manche. » Remarqua Gabriel en tétant un sucre d'orge.

Castiel tendit la main vers le bâton de sucre qui dépassait de la bouche de son ami et s'assura qu'il le tenait fermement entre ses dents avant d'en casser un bout qu'il se fourra dans la bouche.

« Dans sa vie, pas dans la manche. » Corrigea-t-il.

Gabriel sourit. « Il te fait du bien ce mec là, tu as l'air presque humain. »

« Presque. » Acquiesça Castiel.

Et effectivement, Dean lui faisait du bien. Pouvoir l'observer à loisir avait un peu calmé son obsession et il le dessinait moins désormais. Il s'était remis à dessiner autre chose que des portraits et quand il revoyait ses productions des années précédentes il semblait clair que quelque chose avait changé. Les thèmes étaient les mêmes mais la palette était moins acide, moins sombre. Les traits légèrement plus doux mettaient en valeur l'amélioration de sa technique. Souvent, Dean se penchait par dessus son épaule quand il peignait, lui cachant la lumière en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse.

« J'aime ce que tu dessines ces temps ci. »

« Avant tu n'aimais pas ? »

« Si, mais je préfère maintenant. »

L'année termina tranquillement et à la fin de l'été, ils déménagèrent leurs affaires pour un tout petit appartement près de l'université. Charlie et Gabriel se portèrent volontaires pour aider à déballer et quand Dean et Castiel revinrent une heure plus tard les bras chargés de pizza les deux autres leur jetèrent des regards furieux.

« Vous allez pas me dire qu'à vous deux vous n'avez pas un seul sex toy ? » Grogna Charlie comme si c'était un affront personnel.

Dean éclata de rire et poussa Castiel du coude. « Tu vois que ça valait le coup de les cacher à l'avance ! »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit les cacher. Il y a des artistes qui les exposent et certains sont esthétiquement très intéressants ! »

Gabriel se frappa le front avec la main tandis que derrière lui, Benny explosait de rire.

Il semblait à Dean qu'il prenait conscience du monde à force de fréquenter Castiel. A force de serrer ses doigts dans les siens quand il le sentait bouillir de rage, et à force de regarder dans la même direction que lui. Hors de leur appartement, tout était un peu moins joli qu'il ne s'en souvenait. Le monde était un peu plus dur, un peu plus cruel qu'il ne l'avait cru auparavant mais curieusement pas plus désespérant pour autant. C'était juste différent.

Jusqu'au jour où tout changea subitement. C'était une soirée normale de début de week end. Castiel avait les doigts encore pleins de peinture qu'il essuyait maladroitement sur un vieux jean ayant appartenu à Dean, et Charlie avait enroulé ses pieds entre ceux de sa nouvelle petite amie sous la table de leur bar préféré. Gabriel buvait une vodka rosie par les bonbons qu'il y avait laissé fondre, Benny et Dean planifiaient leur projet de fin de semestre.

Et puis quelqu'un s'en prit à Charlie.

S'il s'était agit de n'importe qui d'autre les choses auraient été différentes. S'il s'était agit de Castiel, Dean l'aurait laissé se débrouiller. S'il s'était agit de Benny, il l'aurait entraîné plus loin au prétexte que ça ne valait pas le coup de se battre.

Mais il s'agissait de Charlie qui par certains cotés rappelait à Dean son petit frère, petit Sam qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années. Charlie poussée rudement contre un mur par un type alcoolisé persuadé que cinq minutes avec lui lui ferait changer d'avis sur sa sexualité. Charlie qui se protégeait le visage de ses mains en se débattant, trop effrayée pour crier à l'aide ou se défendre réellement.

Dean ignorait qu'il avait ça en lui, mais quand il reprit ses esprits, Charlie sanglotait dans les bras de Castiel, Benny et Gabriel le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et il avait mal aux mains.

« T'es dans la merde mec... t'es dans une merde noire. »

Par terre, contre le mur où Dean l'avait plaqué et frappé à plusieurs reprises, Azazel essuyait le sang qui coulait de son nez, peinant à garder ouvert un œil tuméfié.

#

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée Dean... » Balbutia Charlie quand Dean sortit du bureau du du doyen la tête basse. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'escorta le long du couloir puis hors du bâtiment.

« Ne le sois pas. Je le referais avec plaisir si je recroise cette tête d'enfoiré. »

« Ils t'ont renvoyé ? »

Dean hocha la tête. « C'est assez mal vu de tabasser les profs. »

« Mais je leur ai dit, je leur ai dit qu'il m'avait agressée et que tu n'avais fait que me défendre ! »

Dean la serra un peu plus fort contre lui en cherchant un paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de son blouson. Il ne fumait pas, pas vraiment, mais Castiel laissait toujours traîner ses paquets de clope partout. Même quand il empruntait les vêtements de Dean il en laissait dans les poches comme un écureuil qui craindrait la disette. Il se coinça un filtre dans la bouche et mordit dedans pour la faire tenir en place tandis qu'il l'allumait de sa main libre. Ça avait peu de goût, juste une vague sensation de chaleur qui se dissipait à peine perçue. Il recracha la fumée.

« Il leur a dit que tu étais saoule et que tu lui avais fait des avances. »

« Mais c'est faux ! Il savent... Le doyen sait que je touche pas aux hommes ! » Cria-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte, furieuse, prête à retourner dans le bureau pour faire un scandale. Dean la prit par le coude en secouant la tête.

« Ça ne sert à rien Charlie. Azazel trouvera autre chose. Ils veulent faire un exemple et c'est tombé sur moi c'est tout. »

« C'est... C'est de l'homophobie, ils ont pas le droit de faire ça. »

Dean eut un sourire amer qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « Ils ont tout les droits Charlie, c'est eux qui ont le pouvoir. »

« C'est pas juste. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

#

« C'est pas juste. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » Répondit Castiel. Il enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de Dean et le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put.

Dans sa rage, l'ingénieur avait fracassé sa boite à outils contre un mur et hurlé si fort que les voisins étaient venus toquer à la porte. Castiel les avait congédiés d'un froncement de sourcil en promettant de leur expliquer plus tard. Il avait mentit, il ne leur expliquerait rien parce que ça ne les concernait pas. La colère et les larmes de Dean n'appartenaient qu'à eux. La nuit fut très longue et ne leur apporta aucun repos.

« Et maintenant je fais quoi ? » Demanda Dean quelque part après sa troisième crise de larme.

« Tu peux t'excuser, tu peux porter plainte. »

« Je ferai ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Je sais. »

Un CD des Sex pistols qu'ils aimaient tout les deux jouait en boucle en fond sonore.

« Maintenant je suis aussi en colère que toi. » Finit par dire Dean, ses yeux rougis par les larmes cherchant ceux de Castiel sur l'oreiller proche du sien.

Pour la toute première fois, il vit Castiel sourire, un très léger étirement du coin des lèvres. Le jeune homme leva une main pour caresser sa joue doucement.

« Mais tu n'es plus si seul. Et moi je suis plus calme maintenant. »

Dean sourit à son tour en tournant la tête pour déposer un baiser dans la main de son amant qui sentait la térébenthine.

« Plus de mutilation ? »

« Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté et tu le sais. »

« Pas dans ta tête. L'an dernier tu étais toujours tout écorché à l'intérieur. »

« Maintenant c'est toi l'écorché. »

« Parce que tu m'as pelé comme une orange ! »

Castiel sourit encore et l'attira contre lui, chuchotant à son oreille qu'il aimait les oranges et Dean se remit à pleurer doucement dans son cou.

Au matin ils finir par s'endormir, Dean calmé, et Castiel épuisé.

#

« Je vais quitter la fac. » Décréta Charlie.

Dean secoua la tête.

« Non Charlie Bird. Tu vas rester, tu vas avoir ton diplôme et leur montrer de quoi tu es capable. »

« Je refuse de devoir quoi que ce soit à cette fac de pourris ! »

Dean sourit. « Tu ne leur dois rien. Tu les payes pour qu'ils t'enseignent quelque chose, ce que tu en feras, ce que tu apprendras, ça ne dépend que de toi. Si tu t'en sers pour rendre le monde un peu plus juste tu auras déjà gagné contre eux. »

« C'est Castiel qui t'a appris ce genre de sagesse de vieux con ? » Grinça Benny.

A sa grande surprise, Dean hocha la tête. « Il déteste le système, tout le système et probablement la société entière. C'est pour ça qu'il s'y intègre à sa façon. Pour s'en servir à son avantage et la faire évoluer selon ses idées. »

« Il est peintre pas leader politique. » Objecta Benny.

« L'art a plus d'impact de nos jours que la politique. Il en a probablement toujours eut. » Répondit Dean sereinement.

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. »

#

Benny et Charlie étaient probablement les deux seuls de toute la salle à regarder directement la peinture de Castiel. Les autres convives de l'exposition de fin d'année des étudiants en art de l'université n'y jetaient que des regards gênés à la dérobée avant de détourner les yeux comme si la peinture ne les intriguait pas.

« J'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait accepté ça. » Dit Benny en faisant tourner un verre de champagne dans sa main tandis que Charlie s'agrippait à son autre bras pour ne pas trébucher avec ses talons sur le sol carrelé et glissant.

« J'en reviens pas que le comité ait accepté ça. » Répondit elle.

« Oh ils ne l'ont pas accepté. » Fit Gabriel en s'approchant. « Castiel leur a proposé une autre toile qui a été acceptée. Celle là, on l'a changée dix minutes avant l'ouverture de la cérémonie et ils n'ont pas pu la décrocher une fois que quelqu'un l'a eut vue. »

« Alors il a accepté de tricher finalement. » Dit encore Benny en détaillant la peinture. Elle était noire et blanche, Dean s'y dessinait à grands traits où seuls ses yeux entrouverts apportaient une touche de couleur. Il était obligé de se concentrer sur les yeux pour ne pas vraiment prêter attention au reste du tableau, à la main qui lui maintenait la bouche ouverte tout en le bâillonnant et à ce qui dégoulinait de son visage, peint à l'huile plutôt qu'à l'acrylique pour que la texture ressorte bien.

Si Castiel avait voulut finir ses études par un bras d'honneur monumental à l'université il avait plutôt bien réussit.

« Il a du se dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. » Répondit Gabriel simplement. « Ça lui ressemble. Enfin ça ressemble au nouveau lui. »

Benny hocha la tête. « Est ce qu'on peut aller voir les autres œuvres maintenant ? » Réclama-t-il en tirant sur le bras de Charlie. Elle hocha la tête et réquisitionna également un bras de Gabriel pour la soutenir.

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, la nuit était tombée sur Dean et Castiel assis côte à côte sur les marches du perron avec une bouteille de champagne qu'ils avaient volée au bar.

« Tu ne crains pas que ça te porte préjudice ? » Demanda Dean en levant les yeux vers les étoiles pâlies par les lumières de l'exposition.

« Non. Pas plus que tu crains de te retrouver sur tout les sites pornos du monde quand je serai célèbre et que cette toile vaudra des millions. »

Dean sourit. « C'est pas cette toile là qui m'importe. »

« Je sais. »

Ils se firent passer la bouteille de champagne jusqu'à ce que les trois autres les rejoignent. Plus tard, allongés dans leur lit, l'esprit plaisamment embrumé par l'alcool, ils regardaient par en dessous la seconde toile que Castiel avait peinte dans la foulée de celle de l'exposition, celle qui avait de l'importance. Celle au pied de laquelle Dean avait tracé à la peinture noire un « No Future » dans une calligraphie parfaite. Celle qui représentait Castiel de dos, et juste la main de Dean qui remontait le long de ses reins, le bout de ses doigts effleurant l'oiseau mort comme s'ils allaient venir le recouvrir.

« Tu sais, avant, je croyais que ton truc de punk, no future, ça voulait dire que tu pensais qu'on allait tous mourir jeunes. » Murmura Dean en caressant doucement les cheveux de son amant.

Castiel sourit doucement.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant je sais que ça veut juste dire que le futur on s'en fout. On n'a pas à s'en inquiéter. »

Castiel hocha la tête doucement. « On fera avec. » Aquiesça-t-il.

« Ou sans. »

« Peu importe. »

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent dans un double soupir alcoolisé.

Effectivement, ça importait peu.


End file.
